The Bad Boy
by JediEmilie
Summary: Brady and Collin are both in love with one of their oldest friends, Amy. They made a promise that neither of them would date Amy, but what happens when that promise is broken and wolves get thrown into the mix? As the boys fight over Amy they don't notice that she's drifting farther away from both of them.
1. Chapter 1 The Wolf

**Chapter 1 (The Wolf)**

Collin, Amy, and I all sat on Collin's couch, looking out the window.  
"I ran three blocks. I deserve a box of doughnuts now" Amy said in a deep, manly voice as a chubby jogger passed.  
We all laughed as we watched him pass the window waiting for our next victim. Collin and Amy were my best friends and I loved hanging out with them at Collin's place. We had all known each other since kindergarten and only recently had it gotten awkward to hang out, all three of us. I guess Collin and I were just beginning to notice Amy was…well a girl-not just a girl but she was a hot girl!  
"OH! It's so cold out but I'm going to strut around in these shorts so men can stare at my ass" Collin exclaimed in a high pitched voice, which made it even funnier seeing as he was going through puberty.  
Amy and I both burst into laughter; Collin joined us until he realized we were laughing at him and not with him.  
"Hey! Shut up guys!" Collin yelled not helping his case as his voice cracked.  
Amy and I couldn't stop laughing at him so he gave both of us a good whack on the head. Amy and Collin started bickering about abusing women, but I wasn't paying attention. I didn't feel too good. I felt like I was burning up like a turkey in the oven at thanks giving.  
"-don't you think so Brady?" Collin turned to me awaiting my answer.  
"Huh? What? Sorry" I looked at him, snapping back into reality.  
He jerked his chin towards the window and I followed his motion to spot Sam and his crew outside. "Don't you think those guys are gay? I mean they only hang out with each other and they NEVER wear shirts!" Collin laughed at his own joke, receiving a swat from Amy.  
"I think its hot how they show off their muscles!" Amy argued back  
"Gay. Yeah. Uhm…guys I'm going to head out. I really don't feel all that good." I said quietly while standing.  
"Awe! Bye Brady" Amy jumped up and hugged me. "SHIT! You're hot, dude." She looked at me wide eyed.  
"Not as hot as me!" Collin wiggled his eyebrows and pushed back his hair in a failed attempt to keep it out of his eyes.  
Collin and Amy started bickering again and I found that as my golden opportunity to sneak out. I stepped out of Collin's house and looked down the side walk to see Sam and his whole crew watching me. Well shit that's the way home. I could walk past them and totally act like they're not even there or I guess I could take the long way. As if my stomach knew what I was thinking it suddenly lurched. Ughhh, guess I'm going to go past them.  
I quickly walked past the gang of giant built men towards my house. Using every shred of energy not to look back at the men I just walked past. I finally reached the house and unlocked the door, walking in to find my grandparents sitting on the couch, reading. My grandpa took one look at me and smiled wide, I don't know why but he seemed excited. He whispered to my grandma and she looked at me proudly.  
"What?" I looked at them confused.  
"I can't believe it's finally happening to my little Brady!" My grandma said while smiling wide.  
I sighed loudly and went upstairs to have a cold shower.

I lay in bed after my shower and stared at the ceiling.  
"This is it. I'm going to die at the age of thirteen." I said talking to myself. "Now I'm talking to myself. Great way to spend your last hours."  
Suddenly I got the urge to go outside.  
"I'm sick…I shouldn't go outside."  
I shook my head but my legs had other ideas. They carried me outside, into the backyard and stopped there. I stood there for a while then I felt something strange travel down my spine, a ripple almost. Then another one, again and again, down my spine. My whole body began to tremble and I fell down to my knees and hands, letting my head fall limp. As quickly as my head fell limp it suddenly jerked up towards the sky. A very un human howl came from my lips as I heard a ripping noise. The world went black and white and I could hear the sound of the wind whistling through the grass, the faint scent of morning dew. I was suddenly higher off of the ground as I looked down at it, weird. As I looked down I spotted a puddle, filled with the image of a giant wolf, where my reflection should be. Well how is that happening? Am I dreaming? "You're not dreaming, Brady" a booming voice in my head explained. That wasn't the usual voice I heard in my head. The voice I always heard…well the voice I always heard in my head was my own.  
"You're going to be hearing many other voices in your head when you're in this form, Brady. Now what I need you to do is step into the forest." The booming voice instructed me.  
This form? Why did this voice want me to go into the forest? I shrugged and walked into the forest suddenly realizing that I was walking on all fours. Wow! I'd dreamt myself as a giant wolf, that's pretty cool.  
"For the last time, Brady, You're not dreaming!" the booming voice sounded a little annoyed now, but he was only in my head, what could he do to me if he was only a figment of my imagination?  
I suddenly stopped when I spotted another giant wolf; this one was black and held his tail high. I remembered reading that only Alpha wolves carried their tails high, so this wolf must be the leader of a pack.  
"Yes, I am the Alpha of a pack…your pack, Brady." The booming voice responded to my thoughts about the wolf.  
Was the wolf somehow in my head? Listening in on my thoughts and answering them?-wait my pack? What was going on?  
"Brady, do you remember the legends of the Quileute people?"  
Of course I remembered them, my grandparents told them to me every day, practically. Then suddenly it came to me, I really wasn't dreaming.  
I tried to speak only hearing barking and "I'm one of the wolf warriors?" in my mind.  
"Indeed. You have just phased for the first time. You will need a haircut and the pack's emblem tattooed on your shoulder. Shall we go now?" the booming voice in my head seemed very strong but understanding at the same time.  
I hesitated before thinking, tattoos, hair cut? Why not? Maybe Amy will like me more if I looked like one of those guys Sam hangs around.  
Low, quiet laughter echoed through my mind followed by "Follow me!" the black wolf started jogging deeper into the forest. I stood there and looked back over my shoulder, watching my house. What the hell, I'm a wolf, the new **_bad boy _**Brady, like I'm going to worry about my curfew. I snorted at the thought and followed the black wolf.


	2. Chapter 2 Interesting Encounters

**Chapter 2 (Interesting encounters)**

The black wolf led me to an old house and then stopped, turning to look back at me.  
"Alright I need you to focus on something that calms you." The wolf explained.  
I nodded and sat down, closing my eyes gently. I started thinking about a long day on the beach with Collin and Amy, laughing and frolicking in the water. I smiled a little to myself. Suddenly I felt my face hit the ground. I opened my eyes quickly and stood noticing the world was full of color again. I looked over to where the black wolf had once stood and saw Sam Uley in the wolf's spot. Sam Uley was a wolf! Did that make the rest of his gang wolves? How had no one noticed a bunch of wolves running around? I snapped out of my train of thought feeling a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a beautiful woman with strange markings across her face. I was unable to tear my eyes away from the strange markings until she spoke in a flustered voice.  
"You might want to put these on."  
She shook an outstretched pair of shorts at me. I then realized that I was butt naked. How did that happen? No time to ask questions. I quickly cupped my junk with one hand and grabbed the shorts with my other, flushing a deep red. I heard a low chuckle from behind me followed by Sam's booming voice.  
"Emily, why don't you go warn the boys that Brady has phased?"  
The woman who must be Emily giggled and scurried into the old house, excitedly. I pulled on the shorts and began to let my mind wander to the marks on Emily's face again until they were quickly interrupted by Sam slinging an arm around my shoulders.  
"You don't talk much, do you pup?" he chuckled.  
"Excuse me. Did you just call me "pup"?" I asked him slightly offended, not sure why.  
"Sorry, do you not like that? I call all my boys "pup" but if you don't like that we can make an exception" he smiled at me warmly.  
"Just give me some time, Sam. I just turned into a wolf and had some stranger's voice in my head. I need some time." I shook my head in utter confusion wishing that saying the words would make it seem more real.  
"Alright. Well maybe Seth could help you out, he's only a year older than you." He flashed a bright smile and led me towards the house where I could see a bunch of guys pressed up against a small window in the front, watching Sam and I-no just watching ME. I flushed a little feeling all the eyes on me, examining me. Sam and I walked through the front door to the amazing smell of something baking. I let out a light moan at the scent and one of the bigger guys came up and noogied me while I flailed my arms around.  
"He's gonna fit in just fine! I can tell with that moan over Emily's baking!" the boy laughed loudly and kept nooging me.  
A feminine voice called out very demandingly "Jacob Black, release that boy or I swear to god I'm going to tell Nessie you have cooties!"  
Jacob let me out of the hold and trotted over to the woman who had just saved me from death of noogies and picked her up, upside down. Jacob then said in a taunting voice.  
"Rachel Black if you don't stop ruining my fun with my new brother I'm going to drop you off the fucking cliff!"  
I smiled a little now realizing that the two were siblings. Now that I think of it they do have the same smile and eyes.  
"PAUUUUUL!" The Rachel now shrieked as Jacob shook her around a little while he held her upside down.

"Jake! Put her down!" A voice demanded, filled with anger.  
I was a little scared of this guy Paul; he was HUGE and looked seriously pissed off. Jacob laughed and replied in a playful tone  
"Whatever you say!" then he suddenly just let go of her, letting her hit the hard wood floor with a _**thump**_. Paul let out a loud growl and picked Jacob up by the neck slamming him into a wall.  
"…Paul" Rachel spoke quietly as she sat on the floor with a pout. "That's my only baby brother, you be nice to him." She gently touched Paul's leg and instantly Paul's face softened as he dropped Jacob from the wall, exposing a big dent where Jacob's head had been slammed.  
The smallest guy trotted over to me and smiled crookedly extending his hand to me.  
"Hey, I'm Seth. Sorry about all that" He motioned behind him with an eye roll. "They all wanted to meet the new guy first" he chuckled softly.  
I extended my hand to his and shook it gently "I know who you are." I nodded once as he looked at me, perplexed.  
"I was in your grade seven Science class." I mumbled quietly  
I swear I could almost see a light bulb go off in his head.  
"Oh yeah! You were that advanced Science gee-"he stopped mid word and tried to correct himself "that advanced Science geeeenius." He nodded proud of his save even though I knew he was going to call me geek like he did every day in grade seven Science class.  
Sam came over and saved Seth and I from the awkward silence.  
"Jared! Paul! Stop wrestling! Jacob stop picking on the girls!" Sam demanded and to my surprise everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sam ready for what he was going to say next.  
"I think it's time that we all introduce ourselves to Brady." Sam smiled at the group of people.  
Jacob pushed away from the small group of girls and stepped into the middle of the living room with a cocky grin.  
"I'm Jake" he announced proudly.  
"He finally learnt his name" Rachel mumbled.  
"You know what! Just shut up!" Jake snapped back and looked at her.  
She laughed and turned her attention to me.  
"I'm Rach. This idiot's big sister" she walked over to Jake and flicked his head.  
"I'm Paul" said one of the biggest guys walking up behind Rachel, wrapping his arms around her waist to kiss the top of her head.  
The other larger guy raised his hand and waved to me.  
"Hey, I'm Jared" he smiled wide at me.  
I waved back at him with a small smile. A girl moved to Jared's side and wrapped an arm around his waist saying quietly.  
"Kim." She didn't look at me as she spoke but just kept looking down at her feet.  
"You already know me" Seth said awkwardly not meeting my gaze either.  
I turned to the last girl sitting on the ground quietly and tilted my head slightly. She looked up and caught me looking at her.

"What are _you_ looking at pup?" she practically growled at me. I jumped back a little at the hatred in her voice. Jacob made a face at her and looked at me.

"You're going to have to excuse our little grumpy pants over there. I think she's PMSing" he started laughing until a coaster hit him in the back of the head.  
He spun around and growled.  
"What the fuck Leah?"  
I ignored Jacob and walked past him to Leah extending my hand to her with a small smile.  
"Hey, I'm Brady"  
She hesitated before she took my hand and shook it cautiously.  
"Leah…Seth's older sister."  
I smiled suddenly remembering her from when she would pick up Seth from school. 

Everyone went back to what they were doing and I stayed standing by Leah. I occasionally glanced down at her to always catch her watching me. After a while she stood and grinned at me.  
"Do you want to see the cutest thing in the world?" she asked me.  
"Sure" I smiled back happy to do anything but stand in the awkward silence any longer.  
She motioned for me to follow her. I nodded and followed her into a kitchen where my nose was attacked by the most amazing smells of baked goods. My stomach started growling as I stopped and took in a few long breaths. Leah giggled quietly and grabbed my arm dragging me out the back door. Shit she was strong for a girl! Was she a wolf? Were those other girls' wolves too? No, the other girls didn't look like Leah, they looked too put together. My thoughts were interrupted by a small girl hugging my leg.  
"HEWWO!" she giggled happily. "You my new fwiend!" she stated.  
"Hello, there" I chuckled quietly and watched two boys run up after her.  
"Damn she's getting faster every day." One of the boys said as he beamed proudly down at the little girl, not noticing me at all.  
The second boy nudged the one beaming down at the little girl.  
"Yo, Quil I think this is the new guy." He said never taking his eyes from mine.  
"huh?" Quil looked up at me momentarily then back down to the girl, picking her up in his arms. "oh! Hey, I'm Quil" he grinned at me.  
The second boy rolled his eyes and extended his hand.  
"I'm Embry, nice to meet you."  
I shook his hand and smiled.  
"Brady" I nodded once then looked at the little girl in Quil's arms.  
"That's Claire. She's Emily's niece and apparently your new friend." Leah laughed.  
Claire looked at Leah and squirmed in Quil's arms reaching out to her.  
"Lee Lee!" Claire squealed excitedly.  
Leah took her from Quil and smiled at all of us.  
"Why don't you boys go say hello to my cousin?"  
Embry and Quil quickly ushered me inside and back into the kitchen where my nose once again was intoxicated with the wonderful smells.  
Emily, the woman with the marks across her face seemed to be the source of the wonderful smelling baked goods. My mouth was drooling now and I let out another moan. Embry and Quil just laughed at me and playfully slapped my back, which actually hurt. Emily smiled at me and opened her arms pulling me into a hug.  
"Oh it's so great to have another one of your boys running around this house. Have you eaten yet, honey?"  
I simply shook my head as I hugged her back.  
"No, I ate a little bit at lunch" I said plainly.  
Emily pulled back and looked at me in shock.  
"Honey, you need to eat! You're going to waste away to nothing. Here take this for now" Emily handed me a giant muffin that was almost bigger than my head. I laughed a little and smiled at her before taking a huge bite out of it. Damn. That was the best muffin I had ever tasted. I couldn't help but make noises of pleasure as I quickly finished the muffin, ignoring the laughing duo behind me. 


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayal

**Chapter 3 (Betrayal)**  
I lay there keeping my eyes closed. I couldn't believe it had been a week since I phased. A week since I had had longish hair, a week since tattoos were a foreign thing, a week since I had talked to Amy and Collin. Everything had changed drastically in that one week. I was different, now. I had grown a lot taller, grown some muscles, I now had a tattoo on my arm, my hair was cut short and manageable, and I now walked around in nothing but shorts…well that is when I was aloud outside, and that was never in public. Sam kept saying something about me phasing at small things that upset me and needing to learn to control it.

I had been living at Sam and Emily's place for the past week so my friends and family weren't put in danger, but today was the day I went back home. I was excited and nervous at the same time. What if my friends replaced me? What if my grandparents rented out my room? What if Amy and Collin don't like the new me? I felt sick to my stomach, now. I couldn't handle the thought of losing my two best friends. Sure I had the pack now, but it wasn't the same. Okay, the pack knew as much about me as my two best friends did, but that was only because wolf telepathy. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door followed by Emily's soft voice.  
"Honey, are you awake? It's almost 10am."  
"I'll be out in a second, Emily." I spoke to the door.  
I heard her walk back to the kitchen where she was no doubt making brunch for the rest of the boys.

I slowly rolled out of the bed and looked in the mirror. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, making it stand up in all directions, making it look perfectly messy. I grabbed a clean pair of shorts and looked down at a shirt on the floor, Amy's words echoing through my mind "I think its hot how they show off their muscles!" I decided against the shirt with a giant grin. I thought about my chances with Amy while I brushed my teeth. Maybe I should put on some cologne. I shook my head remembering one time that she found it hot when a guy was all sweaty and smelt of "man musk". I finished brushing my teeth and practically ran out the door, only hearing Sam's warnings about getting angry as an annoying buzz in the back of my head. I didn't have time to listen to his ten millionth warning about phasing in public. I was this close to seeing my crush and best friend!

I stopped just around the corner from Collin's place and dropped to the ground doing a few one armed push ups to make my arms look even nicer. I stood and used all my will power to restrain from running up to Collin's front door. I walked through the front door trying to act as casual as I could, nodding upwards to him.  
"Sup, dude?"  
He just stared at me.  
"Dude?" I asked and leaned down shaking him gently.  
"..y-you…" he shook his head having troubles with his words. "You're one of them now…" he looked disappointed.  
"I'm still the same Brady you know and-" I stopped mid-sentence as I noticed Collin's nice shirt and the roses on the table. "Dude you totally have a date! Who is she!" I grinned at him.  
"Maybe you should go, man" he mumbled never meeting my eyes.  
"I'm not going till you tell me who she is!" I pestered him.  
I was happy for my best friend, he wasn't the best looking guy but he was kind hearted and any girl who snagged him would be lucky.  
"Well…since you've been gone Amy and I have been chillin'-" he started but I couldn't keep quiet long enough to let him finish. "Oh my god! Amy hooked you up with that girl on her soccer team, didn't she!"  
Before either of us could get anything else out I heard the familiar voice of my crush/best friend.  
"Hey, babe I couldn't find-Brady!"  
Babe? What was she talking about? I turned around and looked at Amy. She looked amazing-well more amazing than usual. Her hair was down, framing her beautiful face. Her face seemed to be glowing with happiness. My eyes paused looking at her lips, slightly shinny from lip gloss-lip gloss? She only wore lip gloss on her dates. And Collin's nice shirt? Oh God.  
"You two are dating…" I breathed out the words not trusting my voice.  
"Yea, well Amy and I just started hanging out a lot, alone while you were gone and one thing led to another…" Collin stated smugly.  
That bastard. We had a deal; both of us liked her so we agreed that neither of us could tell her. I wanted to rip him limb for limb. I spun on my heel to face him, my body trembling. I bared my teeth at him like an animal, a low growl escaping my lips. Suddenly I felt Amy's hand rest on my forearm making me feel suddenly calm and relaxed.  
"Brady, are you okay? You sound like an animal" she seemed concerned.  
I suddenly realized what had just happened and I panicked. Quickly I pulled my arm away from her touch and sprinted out the door. I knew that feeling, I had felt it in the other guy's heads…well only Sam, Jared, Paul, Jake, and Quil's head but there was no doubt in my mind that I had just imprinted on my best friend's girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4 Boys, Bikes, andPancakes?

**Chapter 4(Boys, Bikes, and…Pancakes?)**

Sitting in the rain, in wolf form felt good. I was glad I had gone back for my iPod, it was a little frustrating because my ear buds didn't fit in my giant wolf ears too well. I didn't let my ear buds stop me though, A million Raindrops by Bebo Norman had been on repeat for the past hour, the song was depressing but comforted me in a strange depressing way. I pointed my nose up at the sky and let out a long mournful howl. I couldn't stand being away from her, it physically hurt me, I had a headache and my nose burnt. I wanted to be next to her right now, I wanted to smell her sweet scent rather than wet dog, I wanted to hold her close and mumble meaningless words of love to her, I wanted to make her laugh so hard that she snorted. I whimpered quietly because I knew I couldn't do any of those things. She was with Collin…that douchbag.

So everyone knew how fucked up I am, imprinting on my best friend's girlfriend. I sighed laying my big wolf head on my paws. Jacob's voice cut through my thoughts, warmly.

"Hey, it's not messed up at all, man."

I snorted "Yeah right. You're just saying that to try and get me phase back."

"Dude, you're too hard on yourself. Anyways I need you to phase back, I got something for you. I was going to give it to you earlier but I haven't had the chance cuz you've been in wolf form for like nine days!"

I rolled my eyes knowing he could tell that I rolled them without even seeing my face.

"What is it?"

"Not gonna tell you 'till you phase back."

Okay now I was curious. Usually Jake caved after a few tries. "Fine, where am I meeting you?"

I could tell he was smirking victoriously.

"Come meet me in my garage!" Before what I could scan his thoughts to see what he had for me I could no longer feel his presence in my mind. Damn it.

I slowly jogged over to the Black's and to the backyard. I hesitated before phasing to human. I stayed on all fours, in human form. It felt weird to be in human form again, I could no longer hear the sound of the birds flapping their wings or the sound of the branches groaning under the breeze. I looked around, the world seemed so cheerful in color I had to admit I did miss the colors.

"Dude! Get up and put some fucking pants on!" Jake laughed as he hit me in the back of the head with a pair of shorts.

I stood slowly, pulling the shorts on having a little trouble with the button and zipper. Jake simply chuckled.

"C'mon pup!" Jake exclaimed running into his garage.

I followed behind him and pushed past some stray motor parts. I looked up at him quizzically as he shook with excitement.

"You going to show me before you explode?"

He smirked a little.

"Okay, you're going to love this, dude!" He quickly pulled a tarp off of a Honda dirt bike.

I stared at the beauty of plastic, rubber and metal.

"DUUUDE!" I exclaimed excitedly

"Duuude" he smirked at me.

"You bought me a dirt bike!" I looked at him wide eyed.

"Nah man, one of the boys here on the rez totally wiped out on this baby and broke his arm, his mom said he wasn't allowed to keep it so he gave it to me." He shrugged. "I like this sucker way more" he patted one of the bikes he fixed up with his old friend Bella Swan, well she was Bella Cullen now and a blood sucker but that was besides the point.

"Well tell the dude no give backs!" we both laughed and I ran my hand over the seat of the dirt bike. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go for a ride!"

"Now we're talking, you know how to use one?" Jake tilted his head at me.

I snorted "What kind of pansy do you think I am?" I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"A pansy that listens to the same depressing song on repeat for hours on end!" he laughed loudly and punched me back just as hard.

"Whatever!" I was a little embraced now and hopped on my new dirt bike starting it up.

I took off out of the garage into the rain, laughing loudly. Hearing the sound of another motor behind me I shifted into a higher gear, pushing faster down the rain slicked road.

I saw two other people riding bikes pull out in front of me. I squinted my eyes and noticed it was Embry and Seth. Jake pulled up beside me and yelled over the engines.

"We're having a guy's day!"

I smiled a little and shifted again pulling a head of Embry and Seth popping a quickly wheelie before falling back next to Jake again. Seth looked back at me, impressed, I mouthed to him "_not just a science geek_". Seth looked back at the road in front of him.

After a few wheelies from everyone we pulled into iHop. I grinned wide.

"HELL YES I LOVE IHOP!" I exclaimed loudly as I jumped off my bike, kicking the kick stand up.

Everyone started laughing as we walked into the building. Jake sat next to Embry in one side of the booth so Seth and I sat beside each other on the other side. It was a little less awkward than I thought it was going to be.

"Yo, you guys want to mess with the waiter?" Embry said quietly as he leaned over the table a little.

We all nodded with giant grins but quickly hid them as the waiter walked up. Embry leaned on both his elbows, resting his head in his hands.

"Heeey handsome" Embry cooed to the waiter and batted his eyelashes at him.

We all bit our cheeks to hold in our laughter, luckily the waiter didn't notice everyone's faces turning bright red from laughter.

"uhh…hi…may I take your orders?" the waiter asked nervously.

"I'd like a stack of pancakes, a glass of root beer and your number sweet cheeks" Embry winked at the waiter who blushed and turned to the rest of the table taking our orders.

Once the waiter went off to the kitchen we all burst out laughing, everyone but Embry who was watching the waiter walk around, taking other people's orders. I watched his expression carefully and cleared my throat.

"Hey, Em can I talk to you outside?" I asked him quietly.

He snapped out of his little trance and nodded following me outside while Seth and Jake sat in the booth still pissing themselves laughing.

I turned to Embry when we were out of earshot of the two idiots inside. I noticed him looking at the iHop building with a longing expression.

"Did you just imprint on our waiter?" I asked him seriously.

He laughed a little and punched my arm playfully.

"I'm not gay, pup." He tried to laugh but it was a weak humourless laugh, he was bad at lying.

"Em, you can trust me. I'm your new brother." I touched his arm lightly trying to make eye contact.

He sighed "You seem to be good at hiding your thoughts from the rest of the pack, like me…" he looked me in the eye "I imprinted on him, yes but I'm not gay…err…I don't know what happened" he shook his head, he looked scared.

"Hey man, I'm here for you." I smiled warmly at him. "Now let's go get our food and your man's number" I chuckled quietly as Embry blushed.

We both walked back into the dinner to Seth and Jake's curious expressions.  
"Where'd you guys go?" Jake pressed

"Just went out to get some fresh air, you guys stink!" Embry stated.

Embry discreetly put a piece of paper in his pocket and I made a note to myself to ask what it was. For now though I was going to destroy this giant waffle and try not to get food all over myself in the process.

The waiter came to check how we were all doing a few more times than usual. I smiled to myself. This dude was totally into Embry, well I don't blame him Embry was muscular with a mischievous look that he wore all the time. Soon we all finished our food and went out to the parking lot, hopping on our bikes.

"Hey! I've got a great idea. Let's play chicken!" Seth yelled over the engines of the dirt bikes.

"Yesss!" Embry grinned devilishly and revved his bike. "You and me Scrappy Doo!"

Seth and Embry started at opposite ends of the parking lot and went at full speed towards each other, concentrating hard.

We played chicken until we noticed that the sun had disappeared from the rainy sky. Seth and Jake were about to face each other when we heard a voice from behind us.

"Excuse me…could one of you give me a ride home? My friend left earlier than usual…" we all turned to see the waiter that Embry had imprinted on, standing close by nervously. Embry's face lit up and he smiled at the waiter.

"I've got nothing to do, I can drive you home."

The waiter smiled grateful and hopped on the back of Embry's bike, wrapping his arms around Embry's waist.

I smiled to myself seeing how straight forward Embry was with his imprint. I watched them ride off and that's when I made my decision. I looked down at my phone, 9:38pm. I nodded once and waved goodbye to Jake and Seth. Before I knew it I was standing on Amy's front porch, dripping wet, finger raised to the button of the doorbell.


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble's a Brewin'

** Chapter 5 (Trouble's a Brewin')**

Before I could chicken out I could hear the faint sound of the doorbell inside the house. Wide eyed I looked at my finger.

"Why did you do that?" I hissed at my finger.

I started running back to my bike in the pouring rain.

"Brady…is that you? Whoa whose' bike?" I heard Amy's soft voice through the sound of the rain hitting my skin and sizzling a bit. As I turned around I spotted the most beautiful girl squinting through the rain, at me.

"Jesus, Brady! Get your ass inside, it's pouring." Amy demanded.

She didn't have to tell me twice. Quickly, I jogged up to the porch, next to her.

"It's my bike." I finally answered her question, feeling like a total dork.

She laughed at me and took my hand pulling me inside. It felt amazing to hold her hand. I didn't want to let go, fearing I'd never get to feel or hands against each other ever again.

"So what brings you to my place at-" she looked at the clock "10 pm on a Friday night?" she raised one of her perfect brows at me.

Shit! Had I really been standing on her porch for 20 minutes? I mentally slapped myself.

"Uhm…do you need something dry to change onto?" she asked when I didn't answer her previous question.

"Yeah, actually that'd be great!" I smiled at her and pulled the shirt that I had borrowed from Jake over my head.

"Uh…where should I hang this?" I tilted my head at her.

"I…uhm-yeah." She held her hand out trying to keep her eyes off my chest, failing miserably.

I handed her my soaking shirt resisting the temptation to flex my muscles. Although I did cross my arms over my chest, causing them to flex a little. Suddenly I heard the sound of someone doing a spit take. Both Amy and I turned to the kitchen door to see Amy's mom standing there, wide eyed with milk dripping down her chin. Her surprised expression shifted to an excited grin.

"Amy, dear. I believe you'll find some of Brady and Collin's clothing in the basket at the bottom of your closet." Amy's mom told Amy without talking her eyes off of me.

Amy ran off upstairs.

"So you phased. I always knew one of you boys would, you've both got strong blood lines…" Amy's mom kept going on but her words were blocked out with my own thoughts.

She knew about the wolves? How come everyone seemed to know about them! Why had I just learnt that the legends were true three weeks ago, when I burst into a giant wolf? I guess I should have listened to my grandparents more…Wait, did Amy's mom know about imprinting? I started to listen to her again.

"-wish you were dating Amelia rather than that little scamp, Collin. I guess-" I cut her off wanting to know how much she knew.

"Do you know about a wolf's true love?" I asked, careful not to disobey any of Sam's orders.

"You mean imprinting? Oh yes! I think it's so romantic how it's…" I ignored her again.

If Amy's mom knew about imprinting and wolves did that mean that Amy knew? No, Amy's mom recognized I was a wolf right away, Amy hadn't. I frowned a little.

"Muuuuuum!" Amy whined from the top of the stairs throwing what looked like a towel and jeans on the couch...no shirt. I smirked a little.

"I'll let you kids be then!" Amy's mom grinned and slowly walked upstairs.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well" she pointed to the jeans and towel on the couch "I'm not sure those are going to fit you any more…" her voice trailed off as her eyes wandered my body again.

"Soo…you wanna go to the park?" I smiled at her sheepishly.

I was going to try and figure out a way to tell her I was a wolf…I just didn't know how yet.

Amy nodded and I watched her pull on her rain jacket and boots. After I was sure she would stay dry and warm I led Amy out the door and down to the side walk where we walked beside each other silently. I had to think of a way to tell her I was a wolf, that she was my soul mate-not Collin's. I growled to myself not noticing that I had. Amy stopped walking and made a curious face at me.

"What?" I stopped and turned to look at her.

"You keep doing that." She tilted her head at me.

"Keep doing what?" I didn't feel like trying to think of a way to explain it so I decided to play coy, hoping she would give up.

Obviously that was the wrong choice because she suddenly punched me in the arm, frustrated. She pulled back, her face twisting into one of pain.

"OWWW FUCK FUCK FUCK!" she screamed in pain as she jumped around, cradling her hand.

"Amy stop doin' that retarded monkey dance and c'mere!" I demanded seriously worried that she hurt herself, badly.

She tried to make an annoyed face at me for calling her a retarded monkey but I could see the faint indent of her dimples showing. I looked over her hand and shrugged.

"You're fine, just don't try that again." I smirked at her.

She glared for a second then placed her hand on my arm, squeezing it a little. I just stood there letting Amy examine my arm, minutes started to pass and I got fidgety so I picked her up on my back and started jogging towards the park. I could hear her soft giggles in my ear making me melt inside. Not wanting to stop I decided to keep jogging around the park so I could keep hearing her soft giggles. After a while she got bored and asked me to put her down. I nodded and set her down on her feet, sitting on one of the swings, swinging lightly. She just kept watching me, I kind of liked her eyes scanning over my body-it made me feel important to capture her attention for so long.

"You're hot." She broke the silence with those two simple words.

"Thanks." I smirked cockily.

"No. I mean you're like really hot to the touch." She raised an eyebrow in though like she was trying to figure something out.

"So. What's your point?" I asked coldly.

"Never mind." Amy shook her head still sounding a bit lost in thought.

Amy stood there watching me closely as I sat in the pouring rain on the swing set. She looked so cute in her pink rain coat and matching rubber boots, with that one strand of hair that was just a little too short to tuck behind her ear now wet and sticking to the side of her face. I stood up and stepped closer to her. Amy looked up at me expecting me to say something. Slowly I raised my hand to her face, trailing my thumb up her cheek bone to her hair. Gently I took the stray strand in my fingers and she automatically raised her hand to try and push it behind her ear, but before she could I grabbed her raised hand with my free one and slowly put it around my neck. Surprisingly she kept her arm draped around my neck and watched my face as I twirled the stray strand of her hair around my finger. This felt right, everything felt right. Slowly I unwrapped her hair from my finger and trailed my thumb over her soft lips in attempt to dry them from the pouring rain. Before I could register what was happening she wrapped her other arm around my neck and stood up on her tippy toes. Suddenly her soft lips were pressed against mine, moving in a rhythm with mine, slowly. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist gently as we kissed, I felt my heart leap into my throat and a strange tingling travel down to my manhood.

Amy pulled back slowly and smiled at me, slightly dazed. I grinned at her probably looking like a dork but I didn't care right now. Suddenly Amy's expression became very dark and displeased.

"Did I do something wrong?" I looked at Amy concerned.

Amy put her head in her hands and stood there. I didn't know what to do so I just watched her. All of a sudden Amy looked up at me quickly, wide eyed. Stupidly I just stared back at her. She gently touched her fingers to her lips and continued to stare at me. We stood in the park, staring at each other while getting pelted by rain for what seemed like hours. Finally I grew the courage to make a move. Slowly, I reached my arm out to her and cupped her cheek in my hand. She pulled away viciously and turned on her heel, running back in the direction of her house. I stood there watching her run away, trying to keep my eyes from drifting down to her ass ever two seconds. Without warning a thought hit me like a brick wall, I had rode my new dirt bike to Amy's house…it was still there. Fan-fucking-tastic. I'll just pick it up some other time, it's too awkward to go get it right now. I slowly walked home still dazed from the kiss, never had I ever experienced a kiss like that.


	6. Chapter 6 Timing

**Chapter 6(Timing.)**

It'd only been three days since I had experienced the most amazing kiss ever. Since the kiss I had become a freaky stalker. I followed Amy and Collin everywhere, I wanted to see if she reacted the same way to his kisses, I wanted to know if there was any signs of her breaking up with him. So, I kept to the shadows of the miserable Washington weather following every single step they took together when I wasn't running patrol of course, but this night was different. Collin was sitting with Amy under a giant willow tree. He turned to her, his face hard and cold..

"What's up with you and Brady, recently?" He questioned Amy harshly.

"What do you mean?" Amy responded quietly as she played with the grass.

"You know what I mean. The last three days he hasn't returned any of my texts or calls and you…You won't look at me for longer than two seconds." Collins face was filling with anger every passing second.

I wanted to run out there, pick Amy up in my arms, and whisk her away somewhere safe where I would treat her properly.

"I…I don't know." Amy mumbled still not looking at Collin.

"What the fuck, Amy?" Collin stood and paced in front of her, clenching his fists on and off.

Amy looked up at him briefly then looked down at the grass again. Collin noticed this, unfortunately.

"You act like you and Brady did it or something!" Collins voice cracked mid-sentence and I had to use all my will power to hold in the giggle fit.

Amy's gaze suddenly met Collins and he stopped pacing. She stood and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Babe, it's not that. Nothing like that happened. Brady and I are just…friends, like we used to be…I love you, Collin." Amy said softly, smiling at him a little.

I couldn't take the last part of that, turning on my heel I started my long walk home. _God, why'd I have to leave my bike at Amy's house? I guess I can pick it up after patrol, tomorrow._

I made it home still enticed in my thoughts, thinking about how to give hints to Amy so she can figure out I'm a fucking wolf! _God this was hard, I'd have to do it without telling her ANYTHING about the legends….wait I can't __**tell**__ her anything…I could show her a bunch of books, like those ones about werewolves-wait that'd mean I'd have to read through all the books to find the ones that were true, not that shit about full moons and eating people. God, love sucks, makin' me read books! _I slowly walked to my room and flicked on my laptop, ready for the long night of research.

(The Next Day, Around 4:30am)

_I can't wait to give these papers to Amy! _Grinning like a fool I continued to run my shift on patrol, excitedly.

"Wow! You actually figured out a way to tell her about the legends, guess I owe Jared $10. Damn you kid." Paul's low laughter drifted through my thoughts.

"I'm not some snot nosed brat, Paul. I've got wits." I turned and flashed a goofy wolf grin at Paul, turning my head back in the direction I was running just in time to see the tree that knocked me back on my furry butt from such contact to my face.

All I could hear was Paul's hysterical laughter, booming through my thoughts. Looking over I saw Pauls' greyish brown wolf form rolling around on the ground barking and howling while his laughter echoed through my head.

"I meant to do that," I grumbled and took off resuming patrol "quit laughing and help me run patrol."

Paul tried to say something but couldn't manage to form his words around the laughter, I simply rolled my eyes and continued my shift for patrol. The only thing keeping me from ripping Paul's head from his neck was the thought of Amy and how easy it will be once she knows the truth.

I could tell it was around seven am now from the position of the sun and my wolf instincts telling me it's time to find an animal for the first meal of the day. _Only half an hour longer Brady. You can do it! Just push through it. _

"Just go, pup." Paul ordered, the smile evident in his voice.

"I've got like half an hour left though..." I stated, slightly confused.

"Just go damn you! You're thinking so loud I wouldn't be able to hear a leach coming if it was playing baseball or some shit!" Paul stated, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

I smiled and jogged over to Paul "Thanks, Paul." Staying in wolf form for a second I quickly licked Paul's furry cheek.

"EWWWWW! Pup coot-" I didn't hear the rest as I phased to human but I had I feeling he was going to say "cooties".

_No matter how tough Paul acts I'm never going to see him the same after the fact that he didn't punch my face in for licking his cheek. I don't know why people are so scared of him…_I pulled on my shorts and started sprinting to Amy's house. _I guess Rachel and I are the only ones who have ever seen nice Paul. _I pulled the watch from the strap around my ankle and looked at it. _7:14am, I wonder if Amy's even awake. Maybe I should wait until I know she's going to be awake. _I tried to stop running but my feet just kept going.

After a few minutes of running I skipped the steps up to the porch at Amy's and impatiently waited for the door to be answered after I clicked the doorbell a few hundred times. I stood at the door for what felt like hours. _Maybe I should have showered before coming over…I'm all muddy and nasty._ Finally a sleepy looking Amy open the door with a sour "WHAT?". She suddenly realized it was me, her hands shooting up to her hair at light speed trying to flatten her bed head, her eyes growing twice in size.

"No, don't fix it," frowning I moved her hands from her hair "it looks cute like this."

She blushed a deep red and giggled quietly. _God, she's adorable. I should be with her, not Collin. He doesn't deserve to run his fingers through her hair. _Mindlessly I started to run my hand through her hair. _He shouldn't be able to feel her hand in his, palm to palm. _My hand gently took hers, my thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand. _He doesn't even deserve to ever dream of her, to steal her sweet kisses, to feel her tender lips on his. _My hand slowly caressed her cheek. Amy slowly closed her eyes and stood there, not making an effort to back away from me but also not making an effort to kiss me. _Should I kiss her? Does she want to be kissed? How should I kiss her? _I leaned in ever so slightly leaving her a lot of time to pull away and slap me, yelling "I have a boyfriend, you jerk!" She did nothing. My lips were inches from hers and then it happened. Collin walked up behind me, looked at Amy like his heart had just been ripped out then to me, like he was going to kill me right on the spot.

"Oh crap Collin!" I yelped as I jumped back from Amy at a wolf speed.

Amy's eyes shot open when she heard Collin's name. She just stood there staring at Collin in utter shock, she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE MESSING AROUND! DID HE STAY THE NIGHT OR SOMETHING AMY? BET YOU MADE HIM BREAKFAST FOR SUCH A GREAT NIGHT!" Collin yelled causing a vein to bulge from his neck.

Amy looked like she was about to cry. I couldn't stand to see her cry so I stepped between the two of them and looked Collin in the eye.

"I'm sorry man….This is all my fault I came by and I still have this huge crush on Amy so I told her to close her eyes. I thought I could steal a kiss." I continued to look Collin in the eye and I could see his anger building even more.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Collin went to punch me but before he could I grabbed his wrist with my wolf instincts and strength.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Collin went to punch me with his other arm, I grabbed his other wrist and he squirmed around trying to desperately get free while trying to kick me. Collin was no match for my wolf instincts and I just kept moving milliseconds before he could land a kick. I knew I had to go right now before he noticed I was too strong. With one swift sweep of my leg I knocked him down and sprinted for my dirt bike. I could hear his footsteps getting up and then chasing me. With a push I started up my dirt bike and took off down the road as fast as I could on the bike.

_I'll have to chill at Sam's for a few days. He won't come looking for me there._


	7. Chapter 7 Unwanted Brother

So wErEwOlFfAn101 left me a comment suggesting that I should put a summary at the beginning of each chapter, this way you don't have to re-read the previous chapter. I thought this was a great idea because I haven't updated in a while, and I know I get tired of waiting and forget the whole plot by the time the next chapter of a fan fiction comes out. So thank you wErEwOlFfAn101 for the great idea .

**Chapter 6(Timing.)**

After Brady and Amy shared the kiss of a lifetime, Brady becomes a creepy stalker and follows Amy and Collin everywhere they go. Brady decides that Amy needs to know that he's a wolf and makes a plan to give her a bunch of papers about werewolves, that are true. Paul can't take all Brady's excitement and relives Brady of his patrol 30 minutes early. With these 30 minutes Brady sprints over to Amy's house to give her the papers. When Brady gets there he gets distracted by Amy's beauty and almost kisses her. Collin sees his best friend and girlfriend's faces only inches apart and attempts to beat up Brady. Fearing that Collin will notice how strong he is, Brady flees to the Young's house.

**Chapter 7(Unwanted Brother)**

"You're right this picnic was a great idea, Brady." Amy smiled cutely at me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm not just a hot wolf boy." I winked at her and flashed my teeth at her.

The wind blew softly and the sun was slowly sinking towards the ocean's calm waters. This felt so right and unreal. Amy leaned in and kissed me passionately. Just as fast as she kissed me she pulled away, leaving me feeling deprived.

"Not just a wolf boy. You're my wolf boy." Her cute dimples indented her perfect cheeks.

"You have to tell him…" Emily whispered from far away.

Amy was slowly fading away, blackness was starting to swallow her and the beautiful sunset view.

"Look at him. He's a mess, it'd be better if he knew it was coming." Emily's voice sounded a bit closer now, but it was still a whisper.

Amy's beautiful face and the beach were almost gone now. What was going on? Where was Amy going?

"Amy!" I tried to yell, only managing to say it just above a whisper.

She drifted farther away.

"AMY! WAIT, DON'T LEAVE ME!" I failed to scream, as I tried to run after her fading image.

"I do not think it would be wise to tell him, sweetheart." Sam's low voice floated around me.

"Poor pup…" Emily sighed.

I was left running through blackness, alone, scared and broken hearted.

Suddenly I opened my eyes, wide, to see Emily looking down at me with a cool wash cloth pressed to my forehead. _What? Where did Amy go? Where'd the beach go? When did Emily get here?_

"Was it all a dream?" I whispered more to myself.

"You were dreaming about Amy, again." Sam looked down at me, his face emotionless.

"It's okay sweetie," Emily smiled at me reassuringly "she'll understand one day." She nervously bit her lip.

_She knew something, something she wasn't telling me. But what was she keeping from me? I'll ask her when Sam isn't around. _I looked at Emily then to Sam.

"So…uhh. What are you two doing in here?" I asked a little perplexed.

"This is our house, remember pup?" Sam smirked a little "You came over here yesterday, after Collin-" Emily cut him off "after Collin and you had an argument." Emily quickly finished.

_What was going on with Emily? She wasn't acting like herself._

"Anyways," Sam cut off my train of thoughts "Emily and I have to go to the market and Quil is on patrol so if you're going to crash here you have to watch Claire."

"If that's alright." Emily quickly finished off Sam's sentence so it didn't sound as harsh.

"Yeah sure, just gimmy five." I smiled at Emily a little then nodded to Sam.

"Sure thing, pup." Sam nodded once to me than him and Emily left the guest room.

Slowly I walked over to the washroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was drenched in sweat. _It was all a dream-a wonderful dream. One day I'm going to take her on that picnic._ I splashed water on my face and quickly dried it, walking back into the guest room. Opening the second last drawer on the dresser I found the medium small shorts that Emily left around (here's the thing. Emily has this giant dresser in the guest room **filled** with shorts of all our sizes, just in case someone phases while still dressed.). I pulled on a pair of shorts and walked into the kitchen grabbing a muffin then sitting beside Claire at the table, she was sitting in her booster seat gluing un-cooked pasta to construction paper. Emily waved goodbye before closing the door and hopping into Sam's old truck. I looked at Claire as she stuck her tongue out in concentration while she glued more un-cooked pasta down.

"What are you making Claire-Bear?" I asked before taking a bite of my muffin.

"Card!" She stated proudly.

"Who's the card for?" I smiled a little at the joy she was getting out of un-cooked pasta and construction paper.

"Qweeel!" she squealed happily.

I chuckled at her. _Claire is so adorable._

"So why does Quil get a card and I don't?" I pretended to look upset.

Claire pouted at me, believing my fake disappointment.

"Cuz I dunow you colour." She frowned.

"My favourite colour? It's purple." I grinned at her as she grabbed an orange sheet of construction paper.

"What colour is that Claire?" I tilted my head at her.

"Pwurple?" She looked at me confused.

"No that's orange, Claire-Bear." I smiled softly.

"OWANGE!" she screamed as she flailed excitedly. "OWANGE OWANGE OWANGE I WANT OWANGE!" she suddenly started to cry as she screamed. "I WANT OWANGE!"

Shocked I jumped up quickly and ran over to the fridge looking for an orange in the crisper, my wolf ears cringing at the shrieking. All of a sudden Claire stopped shrieking and giggled loudly.

"Qweeel! LOOK LOOK LOOK! CARD!"

I turned around to see Claire in Quil's arms, holding an orange slice.

"Where did she get that orange?" I looked at Quil completely dumbfounded.

Quil pointed to the bowl on the table. Okay, now I felt stupid.

"Dude, you suck at baby-sitting. I hope Emily isn't paying you." Quil laughed at me quietly then looked at the card that Claire handed him. "Wow, Bear! This is amazing. I'm going to keep it forever."

I rolled my eyes at him. _He makes me sick. _I started walking out the back door.

"I'll catch you later, Quil. My turn to patrol."

"I know that dip shyt. Who else would take over my shift?" Quil called out to me.

_Can't believe he refuses to swear in front of Claire. God, fuckin' bastard._

Quickly I stripped down and folded my shorts into the strap around my ankle, and phased. The dream about Amy still freshly burnt into my mind. _I wish she could know the truth. I know she likes me, the way she watches me when she thinks I'm not looking…_I sighed to myself. _I could protect her a lot better than Collin could ever protect her. Collin was just some human boy who was going through puberty. I can't believe he would ask Amy out even after we swore against it. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that Collin was my friend. Collin doesn't deserve Amy. Amy deserves me, I'd tell her how beautiful she was every day. _That's when I felt it, something wasn't right. Something was about to happen, I couldn't tell if Embry felt it too, because the dude could hide anything from us in his thoughts. I decided to ignore it and let my mind wander back to Amy. _I'd marry Amy one day, make her breakfast every morning and shower her with kisses. She's my imprint, my soul-mate._

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Collin's, now low voice, screamed through my thoughts.

"COLLIN?" I was so confused and I started searching for Collin, Embry just kept on running patrol like everything was normal.

It was easy to scan Collin's thoughts, even though most of them were about killing me, and finding him in his backyard was easier. He seemed to be so mad at me that he didn't notice that he was a giant furry wolf.

Collin and I walked slow circles as we stared each other down.

"What the hell is an imprint?" Collin snarled as he yelled through my thoughts. "Does it have to do with you kissing my girlfriend and lying about it!"

_Oh crap! He can see the memory of me kissing Amy in the park._

"I can also hear you thinking to yourself." Collin's wolf form curled up his lips, baring his teeth with a low continuous growl. "This whole wolf thing, I had a feeling the legends were true and I knew they had to be true when I saw how much you changed."

"Well then bring it on Scooby Doo, show me you're all knowing wolf skills." I growled quietly. Then purposely replayed the memory of Amy and I kissing in the park through my head and the memory of the giant boner I had gotten from it. That's what sent Collin off the edge. Collin let out a loud snarl as he lunged towards me, keeping his thoughts un-shielded. Easily, I moved out of the way of his lunge letting him slam, head first, into a tree that was behind me. Collin quickly learnt that I could read his thoughts and tried his best to shield them from me with little success. Collin kept lunging and trying to snap his teeth at my legs. _At this rate this "fight" will only end when Collin finally gets tired. _Collin growled at me louder than he had been growling, after he heard my thought and swiftly bit down on my front paw, hard. I let out a loud** yelp** of pain and surprise.

"You asked for it, you little fucker!" I snarled as I shook Collin from my, now dripping with blood, front paw.

I crouched and quickly pounced on Collin's back, bringing him down to the ground and biting down on his hind leg, as hard as I could, smirking as I heard a **snap** and Collin's loud **yelp**. Embry quickly discovered that we were trying to kill each other and ran off in the direction of the Young's.

When Collin and I sensed the presence of the Alpha in our minds we were both limping around and bleeding from all over.

"BOYS STOP RIGHT NOW." Sam commanded in his Alpha voice.

Instantly Collin and I stopped fighting and glared at each other, while trying not to show any pain or wound.

"You boys are brothers now! You have to learn to put aside your differences." Sam growled, obviously furious with Collin and I.

My former friend and I walked circles, again, while glaring each other down. Sam's giant black wolf form came charging out of the forest and into Collin's back yard.

"Into the forest, NOW." Sam demanded, paranoid that someone would see us. "Embry phase back and find a way to get rid of all that blood in the grass."

Embry's presence was quickly gone without a word, and as we walked into the forest I could see him scrambling to pull on his shorts while jogging into Collin's backyard.

"I think we should all go back to the house so I can look over those wounds while we talk this all out." Sam's voice sounded very calm in a demanding alpha way.

Sam started walking, Collin and I followed on either side of him struggling a little to keep up due to our beat downs.

When we arrived at the house I could see all the imprints, excluding Kim, and Quil sitting in the living room. I tried to hear what they were saying but I could only hear the occasional word.

"This…be epic." I heard Rachel say.

_Is she talking about hearing about the fight or is she expecting another fight._

"Phase back Brady." I heard Sam cut though my thoughts in his "do what I say or I'll rip you to shreds like the temperamental alpha I am" voice.

Not wanting to be wolf chow I quickly phased and pulled on my shorts. Limping towards the house I wondered if Collin and I were ever going to get along, or if one of us would have to leave the pack. _Well if anyone's leaving the pack it's Collin. I make a much better wolf than he does, plus I was here first!_

When I walked through the door everyone started staring at me. Emily broke the silence.

"Rachel, dear could you go get the first aid kit?" Emily asked calmly as she sat me down on the floor, propped up against the couch.

Rachel scrambled off into the direction of the bathroom. Quil sat Claire on the couch and turned on the tv to the Wiggles.

"Dude, you're going to make your imprint grow up all fucked up if you let her watch that shit." I said to Quil jokingly.

"Hey watch your mouth, or I'll have to was it out with soap." Quil said teasingly, resisting the temptation to punch me in the arm.

"Don't make me kick your ass, like I did Collin's." I smirked at Quil.

I heard a snort from behind me and Quil didn't laugh. I could tell it was Collin without turning around.

"Says the pansy watching The Wiggles." Collin snorted as Sam led him to the guest room.

_What an ass._

Rachel came back with a big box with a red plus sign on it. Emily started digging through it and left a bunch of stuff on the floor by me; rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and medical plaster. Emily then took the first aid kit and headed off towards the guest room.

She turned back and looked at Rachel.

"Dear, could you patch up Brady?" Emily smiled softly then turned to Quil "Make sure he doesn't squirm too much." Then Emily turned and continued to the guest room.

"I hope you're a better nurse than you are a big sister." Quil grinned.

"whoa! Dude don't get her upset right before she starts operating on me." I snapped at Quil while Rachel started soaking cotton balls in rubbing alcohol.

Rachel turned to me and grinned. "Where does it hurt the most?" and that's when the torture began.

I wouldn't have minded the cut cleaning and the arm casting if we hadn't been watching The Wiggles. That show is just pure torture. I swear to god those Wiggle guys tried out for 680 news and got rejected. Lost all their money and were forced into this slavery they call "Children's TV". Claire seemed to like it though. After getting all fixed up Quil and I went outside to see if I could break things with the cast on my arm. We did this for about half an hour, then Sam came out with Collin walking beside him with a crutch. I smirked seeing he had a cast on his leg and one on his hand.

"Quil, why don't you go inside and rescue Rachel from Claire and Jacob?" Sam told Quil.

"Sure thing boss man." Quil grinned and trotted inside.

Sam then escorted Collin and I to a log in the woods and helped Collin sit down on it. I decided to stand against a tree not wanting to sit beside Collin.

Sam sighed loudly and rubbed his temples.

"You two are brothers now-" Sam began.

"He's an unwanted brother." I mumbled.

Sam glared at me then continued. "Once your wounds heal you'll be set on different patrols. Neither of you are allowed to phase while the other is running patrol." Sam's face was hard and serious. "Understood?"

"Understood." Collin and I mumbled at the same time.

"Good. Now until I can figure out something to do about this Amy situation, you're both forbidden to contact her in anyway. That means no calling, no texting, no letters, no sending Quil over there with a message, no delivering anything, no talking to her family, and don't think you can figure out a loop hole. I'll be scanning both your memories when you're phased." Sam looked at me. "So you better not think about hiding anything from me."

After our lecture Collin and I were both free to go so I went inside, grabbed a piece of bread and went to the guest room. I picked up my phone and looked at the screen saver.

_I hope Sam figures something out soon. I miss her already._

A tear trickled down my cheek as I kept looking at the picture of Amy and I making goofy faces at each other.


	8. Chapter 8 To Love or to Obey

_**Chapter 7 (Unwanted Brother)**_

_After Collin catches Brady and Amy inches away from a kiss he attempts to start something. Collin being human and Brady a wolf, there is no challenge for Brady. Instead of fighting Brady flees to the Young's and stays there for a few days to steer clear of Collin. When running patrol Brady can sense something but decides to ignore it. Brady begins to fantasize about being with Amy. All of a sudden Collin phases and hears Brady's thoughts. The boys begin to fight and by the time Sam breaks it up their both in pretty bad condition. Sam forbids the two from making any form of contact with Amy until he can figure out what to do._

**Chapter 8 (To Love or to Obey)**

To consume time and keep my mind off of Amy I had been spending more time with my grandparents. They told me all sorts of wild stories about when my grandpa had once been a wolf. My grandma would sneak out at night and meet up with him in the forest. They would spend few hours together but they didn't care. Their love was so strong that it didn't matter if they spent five minutes or five hours together because at the end of the day they both knew that they had found "the one". My grandparents were not imprints and went through their rough patches but they truly were, and still are, in love. It was nice to know that even with all the difficulties they went through, with parents, wolves, friends and reputations they were still able to wed and start a family together. I hope that one day Amy and I could get married, she would look beautiful walking towards me, her dimples indenting her perfect cheeks.

"Honey-bun would you please clean the gutters before your grandfather decides that he's in the right condition to do it himself?'' My grandmother asked, interrupting my fantasies.

"Sure thing Nana." I smiled.

"Excellent, I'll start dinner." She replied happily. "Phil would you come help me in the kitchen?"

My Grandpa stood, smiled proudly at me then walked into the kitchen, followed by my Grandma.

I love my grandparents like crazy. I wish they were my parents-well I guess they are. My Mom walked out on my father and I when I was just around four years old. My Dad took a second job to support his young son. He left early in the morning and came home late at night. Despite my grandparents being my mother's parents they took care of me when my father was at work. We all lived under one roof, and when Dad had a day off it was the best day ever. He taught me how to fish. I never did catch anything, but when I wasn't looking he would take one of his fish from the cooler and attach it to my line. He would exclaim excitedly "You caught one, squirt!" When I was younger I really believed I had caught a fish. He would help me reel it in. And when I placed that fish in the cooler I felt like king of the world, nothing could touch me. Sadly, when I was Ten my father died in an accident at the logging factory. I try not to think about how he's gone but about all the fun we had when he was here.

I climbed the ladder up to the gutters and pulled on the old kitchen gloves my Grandma gave me. I dug my hand into the soggy, decaying, leaves and laughed as they made a gross squish sound.

"So gross but so fun!" I stated to myself.

I threw the leaf squish down to the ground and continued around the gutters until I heard my Grandma call out for me.

"Honey-bun, dinner is ready."

Carefully I climbed down from the ladder and threw away my gloves. Walking inside I could smell my Grandpa's garlic bread and my Grandma's chili. I was eating like a king tonight.

"I'll be right back Nana, I'm just going to change."

I walked up to my room and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. Once I changed I walked downstairs taking in big sniffs of the air as I did.

"Oh boy, does that ever smell good!" I claimed as I made my way to the dinning room.

I entered the room and stopped dead in my tracks. Amy was sitting in her usual spot at the table smiling sweetly at me. I couldn't decide what to do, run away with my fingers in my ears screaming "la, la, la! not disobeying orders!" or if I should run over to her and hold her close to me. My body and brain decided on two different things, resulting in me tripping over my feet and stumbling over to my seat.

"Uh.. Hi Amy!" I grinned a little too wide, excited and nervous about her presence.

"Hello Brady." she said trying to sound upset, but failing to hold back a little smile.

"Seeing as it's your birthday tomorrow I invited Collin and Amy over for your birthday backyard campout!" my Grandpa said, excitedly. "Sadly, Collin can't make it, he says he's got cousins coming in from out of town."

"Oh is it those loud Canadians?" My Grandparents started to eat and discuss Collin's Canadian cousins whom I knew for a fact were not visiting. Collin just needed an excuse to stay away from me.

Amy started eating and smiled at me with a little hurt evident in her eyes. "So we're not too old for birthday backyard campouts yet?"

I didn't really care about what she was talking about. "Amy I've been meaning to call you, I've just been busy!" I said quietly so I wouldn't make

my Grandparents upset.

She gingerly placed her hand on mine, gently rubbing her thumb along it. "I know why you and Collin have been steering clear of me."

"You do?"

"I know the whole bros before hoes thing...I just wish one of you would have told me, you know so I wouldn't feel so alone." She frowned a little and continued to eat.

I sighed. Not the real reason. "I'm sorry Amy" I played along with what she thought was the truth. "Collin and I are idiots, can you ever forgive me?" I gave her a playful puppy dog face.

She laughed her cute little laugh and nodded, shoveling more food in her mouth.

"Honey-bun, eat your food before it gets cold." My Grandma lectured.

"Naaanaaaa" I whined at her use of my nickname in front of Amy.

She pointed to my plate and gave me the mother look. I grinned at her and started eating.

After dinner Amy and I were sent to the backyard where I saw a tent set up. Grandpa must have set it up while I was cleaning the gutters.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Amy squealed as she made a beeline for the ten.

"No fair! You got a head start." I complained as I ran after her, making sure she made it to the tent before me.

Amy started digging through her bag that she must have put in the tent before I came in for dinner. I stretched out on my sleeping bag and smiled to myself. Good thing Collin didn't come, we would never fit all of us in here, anymore. Amy pulled something out of her bag then closed the bag. I looked over curious as to what she pulled out, just pyjamas. I looked up to see Amy in her bra, reaching for her P.J. top. My jaw dropped and my purple headed soldier suddenly stood at attention. She pulled on her top and looked over at me, confused.

"What?" she asked, concerned, her hands automatically springing up to her hair to make sure that it's not acting up.

My hands started to sweat, my mouth dry as sand. I licked my lips trying to moisten my mouth so I could speak. No luck.

"I-well-you...you don't have the same spongebob pyjamas." I stammered out the lame response.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You really do shock easily. I bet you don't still sleep in power ranger boxers." She paused then smiled at me mischievously. "Do you?"

I panicked trying to remember which boxers I had put on. "No-I uhm...maybe? No, wait. Uhm.." I couldn't remember.

"I bet you're wearing them now!" All of a sudden she jumped on top of me. "Let's see those power rangers!" She laughed loudly as she grabbed for the button of my jeans.

"Hey!" I tried to sound mad but couldn't help laughing as I held her wrist to prevent her from undoing my jeans.

We rolled around, playfully wrestling, in the tent for a little while. I made sure Amy never made contact with anything lower than my waist in fear that she would be repulsed with me and call off our friendship. Amy finally rolled onto her sleeping bag, her laughter slowly turning into giggles. She then sat up and started removing her pants. I looked away quickly.

"What are you doing?" I asked harshly.

"uh..putting on my pyjama bottoms." she stated a little confused at my behaviour.

"okay, tell me when you're done."

"Sure thing, " she laughed softly. "It's not like you've never seen me in my underwear before." I could hear the eye roll in her voice. "Although it is nice that you consider my privacy. Okay done"

I turned around to see Amy in her pyjamas, tucked into her sleeping bag. She smiled at me softly then made a goofy face. I started to climb into my sleeping bag.

"Aren't you going to change into your pyjamas?" she questioned.

"I don't have any in here."

"Just sleep in your boxers." She stated like it was the cure to all of the world's problems.

"Okay, look away." I said not wanting her to see my slightly erect penis.

"No, I'm comfortable!" She snuggled into her sleeping bag.

Swallowing my fears I stood and turned my back to Amy. Slowly I took off my shirt and folded it, placing it in a corner. I looked back to see her still watching me. "You're making me nervous, can't you close your eyes?" I pleaded.

"I rather not, I'm enjoying the show." She winked at me

When did she become so...not innocent? I slowly unbuttoned my jeans and undid my fly. I could hear Amy humming Lets Get It On by Marvin Gaye. I slid my pants off and put them with my shirt. I blushed a little and then turned to Amy with a mischievous look. I saw her eyes wander down and quickly meet my eyes again, with a small smirk on her face.

"Okay miss I'm sixteen and I'm now a pervert." I addressed her smugly. "I usually sleep in the nude."

She snorted "Since when?"

"Since like two months ago."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You mean when you suddenly hit a growth spurt and started looking like you're seventeen?"

"Well, yeah I guess so."

She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Alright mister seventeen-thirteen year old, strut your stuff."

"I'm fourteen tomorrow!" I declared not helping the maturity thing.

"I'm seventeen in three months." She smirked at me.

"Whatever. I'm not getting naked infront of you either way." I stated and sat on my sleeping bag.

Amy propped her head up on her hand and laughed a little.

"Are you chicken? I've already seen you naked a bunch of times, nothing exciting to see."

"pfft that was when we were kids. And there is plenty of 'exciting' to see!"

"I don't hear you denying being chicken." She raised a single eyebrow at me.

I grinned at her. "Alright. I'll show you I'm not chicken!"

Before Amy could say another word I had her out of her sleeping bag and out of the tent.

"Holy shit! You're fast." Amy looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hop on." I bent at the knees and held my hands behind me, to catch her legs.

"Where are we going?" she asked hesitantly.

"To prove I'm not a chicken. C'mon get on."

Amy jumped on my back, I gently held her thighs to my side as I walked from the backyard. She wrapped her arms around my neck, loosely, and rest her head on one of her arms. Her soft breath on my neck gave me goose bumps. Amy sighed softly and laid her head in the crook of my neck.

"Would it be weird if I told you that you smell really good?" She whispered into my neck.

"No?"

"Good because you smell really good. Not like those guys who drown themselves in axe." Amy's face distorted in my neck and I could tell she was crinkling her nose.

I chuckled quietly not wanting this moment to ever end.

"Hey, why are we heading to the beach?" Her head was up and alert, taking in our surroundings.

"Because I'm proving that I'm not chicken!" I laughed loudly as I started to jog down towards the water, with Amy on my back.

Amy laughed with me until we started getting closer to the water. Her arms and legs tightened around me.

"NO! I don't want to go in, these are my only pyjamas!." She squealed in my ear.

"Relax." I stopped and bent a little, releasing her legs.

Amy dismounted quickly and took a step back from me.

"How does this prove you're not a chicken?" She said, slightly excited to know the answer.

I chuckled and moved closer to the water's edge.

"Going into the water at night doesn't prove you're not a chicken." She stated.

"If you would calm down for two seconds and let me do my thing you'll find out what I'm doing." I scolded over my shoulder.

Amy stood quietly and watched me move closer to the water. I stopped at a log and smiled over my shoulder at Amy.

"Ready?"

Amy nodded. I turned to look out over the water, then slid my boxers off.

"What are you doing?" Amy squealed.

I put my boxers on the log and ran into the water. Once the water came up to about my knees I fell and swam under water for a short distance. When I surfaced at waist deep water I saw Amy at the water's edge taking off her pyjama top, laughing.

"What are YOU doing?" I called back to her while shaking the water from my hair.

"I can't have you calling me a chicken all night because I didn't go skinny dipping with you!" She yelled back trying to contain her laughter.

I stood there in awe as she removed her pyjama bottoms. Amy seemed to be moving in slow motion now as she reached for the clasp of her bra. I felt like I was in a movie, this was too good to be true. Amy undid her bra and slid the straps from her shoulders, placing it with her pyjamas. I couldn't help but stare at her fully exposed breasts as she began to remove her underwear. This was too good to be true, I must be dreaming. She slid her underwear off and put them with the rest of her clothing. Amy now butt naked ran into the water, towards me. I couldn't believe this was happening, I just continued to stare. Once Amy reached me she blushed and sunk into the water until her breasts were submerged.

"What?" She looked up at my staring eyes.

"I...uhm I like your boobs." I failed to come up with anything better.

Amy laughed hysterically at me. "Thanks I like yours too!" She stood and placed both her hands on my pecs, giving them a gentle squeeze.

I nervously laughed and raised my hands towards Amy. Amy quickly slapped them away and laughed some more at me.

"Maybe when you're older, big boy." She winked at me and started to swim out deeper.

"You're only two years older than me!" I called out as I swam after her.

"Can't catch me youngin'!" She called back as she swam faster.

I grinned to myself and easily caught up. Amy pouted and then started splashing water in my face while laughing her playful laugh.

"Hey!" I laughed with her and started splashing back.

"Taste my saltwater!" She yelled over the splashing.

"You shall be defeated!" I yelled back splashing her more.

Amy made some spitting noises and began swimming even deeper.

"Where do you think you're going?" I called out to her as I swam after her.

"You can't splash a moving target!" She continued to swim farther away.

"Oh yeah?" I began to splash and swim behind her.

She laughed loudly and kicked her feet on the surface to propel herself and splash me. We continued to swim farther and farther from the shore when something inside me went off. Something was wrong, but I couldn't place it. I continued to swim close to Amy, looking around to try and figure out what was wrong. That's when I saw it.


	9. Chapter 9 Close Encounters

_**Chapter 8 (To Love or to Obey)**_

_Brady is obeying Sam's orders and staying away from Amy. That is until his Grandpa invites her over for a backyard camp out. Brady gives in, seeing as it's his birthday. Amy and Brady start joking around and she calls him a chicken. Brady can't stand this and they end up going to the beach. Brady and Amy go skinny dipping when something feels off to Brady._

**Chapter 9 (Close Encounters)**

That's when I saw it. A couple of meters away there was a shark. It must have been attracted by all the splashing Amy and I were doing.

"Amy, swim to shore!" I ordered like an Alpha male.

Amy didn't hesitate and started swimming to shore in a panic. She had no idea what was going on, but I must have scared her with the tone of my voice. Everything was moving in slow motion, my wolf senses allowing me to see everything in and process it in milliseconds. Amy was splashing all over the place, spiking an interest in the shark. The shark changed its course from me to Amy. A loud growl erupted from low in my chest. Amy's head snapped back, eyes wide with fear after hearing such a noise come from me. I swam as fast as I could to Amy and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her towards shore. Amy resumed swimming and that's when I felt it. A yelp exploded out of my mouth as the shark sunk its teeth into my thigh. Searing hot pain spread from my thigh, down to my foot and up my chest. The pain was almost unbearable. I could hear Amy's shriek as she registered what was going on. Amy's shriek allowed me to fight through the pain and quickly turn to swing my fist at the shark. The shark recoiled in pain and I figured I must have landed the punch on it's nose. This was our only chance to get to shore before anything else happened. I wrapped my arm around Amy tighter and we continued our panicked swim to shore. Everything was moving in slow motion it seemed like every stroke I made was like fighting against running water. My legs now completely engulfed in hot pain that made me unable to move them. I know it all happened within five seconds but it all felt like minutes. As we were swimming I noticed that I was no longer pulling Amy, but she was pulling me as little frightened gasps escaped her mouth, occasionally. My right leg was numb and cold, now. My body was heavier than normal, I could barely hold onto Amy anymore. She pulled me up on shore, obviously gaining strength from an extreme adrenaline rush, and started sobbing.

"Don't cry Amy, why are you crying?" My voice sounded so quiet and far away.

Amy kept shaking her head back and forth while sobbing. She grabbed her pyjama top and started wrapping it around my thigh. I lifted my head, that now felt like a bowling ball, and looked down. I saw blood leading from the water's edge, through the sand, to where we were.

"Damn, I've lost a lot of blood..." I tried to smile at Amy.

"Oh god..." Amy managed to say through her sobs as she applied pressure to the wound.

"...I'll be okay..." I smiled trying to reassure her as she my vision started to get darker.

"We have to get you home so your grandparents can drive us to the hosp-" Amy stopped mid sentence as her head snapped around to look at something.

"Brady..do you hear that?" Amy placed her hand on my chest while whispering to me.

"hmm?" I couldn't hear anything over the ringing in my ears.

I tried to look around but I couldn't move my head. It hurt to move my eyes through the dark haze that was getting thicker.

"Oh thank god it's you!" Amy stood up then blushed, pulling on her bra and pyjama bottoms.

Amy then disappeared out of my vision. _I wonder who it is. Do I have pants on? I think I'm still naked, well that sucks. Ughh someone needs to stop spinning me, I can't grip the sand. Where is all this black in my vision coming from? Is the world fading away? FUCK. I knew I should have recycled..._

Collin's face suddenly appeared in my vision, he was hovering over me. Collin leaned in and scooped me up as he whispered quietly, so only myself could hear it.

"Good luck being the knight in shining armor when you're just the helpless damsel in distress."

That's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

_What's going on? My everything is sore and my thigh is throbbing...I think I'm in bed, there's a comforter on top of me or something. Who's in the room? I can hear them breathing. _

I opened my eyes and then quickly closed them. "Uuungg!" _It's fucking bright! Did I fall asleep on Amy? Oh god! I was attacked by a shark and Collin came to rescue me. Fuck. Is that Collin breathing? Is he waiting to finish what the shark started?_

I opened my eyes quickly and kept them open this time, surveying my surroundings. _I'm at Emily's. It's not night time anymore. Collin isn't here. Amy's asleep on the floor. Amy's asleep on the floor? _

I attempted to sit up and winced as movement with my right leg was impossible without searing pain. I continued to sit up with as little movement of the lower half of my body as possible. I watched Amy, curious as to why she was here. She was wearing what looked like something that Leah would wear. Her hair was a hot frizzy mess and what little make up that was left on her face was smudged. Amy was breathing deeply and I could tell she was out like a light. I swung my legs out from under the covers and winced again as I did so. I was sitting on the side of the bed when I looked down at myself. I was dressed in loose shorts and a clean t-shirt. My thigh now wrapped in gauze rather than Amy's pyjama shirt. Curious I started peeling back the medical tape, slowly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice demanded, coldly.

I nearly fell on my face as my whole body jumped in fear. As I winched in pain I looked up and saw Leah standing in the door frame, arms crossed over her chest.

"I..I'm doing stuff!" I stated loudly.

Amy mumbled something that couldn't be English and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. She looked at Leah then to me, groggily.

"Morning?" She murmured, struggling to stay upright.

"Way to wake her, stupid." Leah rolled her eyes at me as she walked into the room.

Leah gingerly picked Amy up off the floor, bridal style. Amy cuddled into Leah's neck like a giant baby and I swear I saw the corner of Leah's lip turn up into an itty bitty little smile.

"So..what happened?" I scratched my head, awkwardly.

"Well Collin heard your loud yelp-well I think the whole reservation heard it. Anyways he then heard Amy's scream and flipped his shit. He ran to the beach and saw the bloody hormonal scene. He knew he had to save you so he brought you here and Emily patched you up." Leah looked down at Amy, who was now asleep in her arms. "Poor Amy was so scared and half naked, I lent her some cloths after her bath and she fell asleep here, on the floor." Leah motioned at the floor where Amy once laid, still holding her in her arms.

I put my head in my hands.

"How pissed is Sam about the whole not seeing Amy thing?"

Leah snorted at me. "Good luck."

"One more question, why are you so nice to Amy?" I looked up at Leah, one brow raised.

"Maybe I'm just mean to everyone but Amy so it seems like I'm nice to her." Leah returned the brow raise right back at me.

I sighed loudly and stood, hobbling towards the doorway, almost vomiting from the pain it caused me. When I turned to look back Leah was trying to lay Amy down on the bed, but Amy was holding on really tight. Leah looked too tired and gave up, laying in the bed next to Amy for a nap. I partially thought Leah wanted to stay close to Amy anyways. I walked out of the room and left Leah and Amy to rest. I knew I was in trouble with Sam but when he called my name in such a menacing tone it frightened me, like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Collin had obviously told Sam everything, I could tell from the anger in his voice. As I walked outside I tried to mentally brace myself for the alpha I was about to face.

"Yes?" I questioned, respectfully.

"I am EXTREMELY disappointed in you for putting Amy in danger."

I nodded, bowing my head in shame.

"But I am aware of how unfair it was for me to forbid you from seeing Amy."

I lifted my head slightly, looking up through my eyebrows, hopeful. Sam seemed to notice and tightened his expression, making him look frightening and in charge.

"That is why I am revoking my previous order to stay away from Amy."

My head shot up, I was grinning like an idiot, looking Sam right in the eye. Big mistake. As an Omega you should never stand tall, the Alpha will see it as a threat. Sam growled and bared his teeth to me, puffing his chest and planting his feet. I knew I was well out of line and lowered my head so my eyes were directed to my feet. Sam stood his ground and watched me, his teeth still fully exposed. I can imagine this would look very strange to an outside observer but I knew my place in the pack. My job was to be like the class clown, to relieve tension within the pack. In wolf packs the Omega at this time would roll onto their backs, exposing their stomach to the Alpha, to show they are prone. I did this exact thing and laid in the grass, on my back. Sam's position shifted and he closed his mouth.

"You and Amy may do as you please but you must not argue with any member of the pack about her. She will decide who she will be romantically involved with."

I slowly rolled onto my stomach, keeping my gaze low, so I didn't aggravate the Alpha again.

"You will not do or say anything that would make Amy view anyone in a negative way. I have told...the pack the same."

_He's talking like a teacher, not directly blaming anyone but blaming everyone._

Even more slow then the previous movement I stood, being sure my head was bowed.

"I expect these orders to be followed." Sam's voice was quiet and menacing.

I nodded once to Sam. He smiled a little at me.

"Alright enough serious stuff, how's your leg?" Sam's voice changed from serious Alpha to a concerned friend.

I knew now I was no longer an Omega, now I was a fourteen year old boy. I stood up looked at Sam straight on.

"Well you should just be more concerned for the shark." I smiled smugly.

Sam rolled his eyes and motioned for me to follow him inside. I hobbled beside Sam, into the house where I could smell fantastic food being made.

"Oh boy Emily, what are we having?" I called out, excited.

"You'll have to ask Amy." Emily answered my question.

Emily was sitting at the table with Claire in her arms. Claire was drawing as usual. I turned around to see Amy in the kitchen with Leah. I did a double take. Leah was sitting on one of the counters, beside where Amy was cooking. Both girls were looking at me, Amy with a smile and Leah with a bored look.

"I'm making pizza!" Amy stated. "We were talking," she motioned towards Leah "And I bet her that I could make the best pizza she had ever tasted." Amy smiled sweetly.

Emily laughed and said "I hope you're making enough for all the boys, they get very hungry."

Amy nodded and went back to work making another pizza, while swatting at Leah's hand as it tried to steal ingredients. I decided to leave the girls be and went into the living room where I saw Collin. He was smiling so wide I thought his mouth was going to fall off. As I walked into the room he pushed off the wall and moved closer to me. I narrowed my eyes into a glare and spat the word "what?" at him.

"I know something important about your imprint with Amy," He sneered in my ear.


End file.
